User talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover
Ollie Ollie said I'm a she (female) on purpouse, he knows I'm male. Then, I said I'm male. Then, he said no you're not. He's really annoying me, and he bullies me. Thanks! He has also got another account: Olliedot123 Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 09:09, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Waldo and signature help I need help on a couple of things. First of all, I've got Waldo's bio, which is not included on his page, but I can't edit the page myself, so I was wondering, what could I do about it? And secondly, how do I edit my signature so I could get pictures, edits, and coloured text and borders? Again just wondering. Birbyman (talk) 11:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello I forget my other acount passwords leonardo da pinchi: Reply: Hey I thought Sefelic and Ross lived in America! Sig Hi Carywn, Please can I have a sig, yellow and Suey. Thanks! Uno1290 (talk) 07:52, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Can't make it. Carwynn, unfortunatley I will not be able to make it to the chat party tommorow. I am inactive on this wiki now Hello cARWYYN Please can you stop pages that I do I'm sick of it and I really think it's about time I told you this -insert Moshling2002's sig here- Busling-page Hi, Carwynn! On the Busling page, it says he's rare when he's ultra-rare. Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 17:21, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Carwynn! Hope you really enjoy you birthday and love your presents! Have a good day! :D Look who I found :) Happy birthday :) Birthday! Happy Birthday, Carwynn! I made a limited edition birthday user logo for you! Here it is: Happy Monstering! Figures On the Figures page there is no picture of Rickety Boo, as the page is locked, please may you post it on? Thank you! Happy Monstering! i need help i'm glitch out of the chat when i stop looking at mariojoe statue Featured Image Hey, I was on Google yesterday and found a really cool image! I was wondering if it could compete in the Featured Image for September. Here it is! Hey Hi Carwyn. I am writing TBA on the new moshlings in the sets bits and your deleting them. It is TBA . To be annouced. The sets are to be annouced. So just stop. And my edit on Prof. Heff about him being in the Brainies. He will be! Just wait! What is the reason? Whileyboy (talk) 17:50, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply How can you make pages look messy on a computer screen? TBA is an informative way of letting people know what's happening next. As a hardcore Moshi fan, I am very interested when moshlings are to be annouced and it's not just left blank. I have asked many of my friends who are Moshi fans and they said the TBA was a great idea. It is maybe perhaps that you didn't think of it first? Whileyboy (talk) 18:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It was only a suggestion. :( Whileyboy (talk) 18:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Birbyman Hi Carwynn, Birbyman is a really good friend of mine, please may you shorten his block to one week? Thanks! Hey Sorry Carwynn, it's birbyman. I'm sorry about the editing thing, I didn't get the messages until after I was blocked. It didn't say I had new messages. I thought I was trying to help. I'm sorry. :( Unknown Plane Moshling after the official artwork came out for the unknown plane moshling, i edited it as the unknown submarine moshling as it is a submarine not a plane. Is that OK? can you help me with moshlingfunwiki Blocking Harriboparker has deleted the unknown submarine moshling page and replaced it with his fake moshling idea instead. Will you please ban him as he has blown our three chances given before. Thanks Please Chat! I wanna speak to you! I might fill out a RFA for Adminship What do you think? Send me your feedback on my talk. Reply In PM, I'll explain what I did. Hey Hey, some images on Pages are way too big compared to the other galleries. Do you mind shrinking them down a little? Reply I don't mind that, but can you make sure they're not too big? It makes the Page look a little strange as I've said earlier, I'd say 150px is fine. This only applies to a whole bunch of pics like Pip's In-game gallery of course. Thanks, |''' '''| 18:09, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sig I used to be JunkJewellery03 by the way... Now Kan you make me a sig plz? Fave colour: Cyan Fave moshlings: Hocus + Jeepers. Liam's Birthday Party! http://prntscr.com/1n5zr9 Be there!